Goliath
'''The Goliath '''is an extremely deadly and destructive evolutionary wildlife which inhabits and reigns as one of the four deadliest species on Planet Holk. The goliath alongside the other four evolutionaries whom reign in supreme dominance on holk, is an extremely fearsome biological terror, so much so that many colonists looking to harvest holks resources are too scared to even set foot on the planets surface due to the presence of the goliath species, among the other four evolutionaries. These powerful hunters are considered the tanks of the four evolutionary species that dwell on planet holk, known for their unrivaled aggression, immense strength and overwhelming destructive power which only serves to increase, expand, and grow even larger along with their own physical bodies as they continue to grow and to feed, evolving to ever greater proportions. Of the four evolutionary species that dominate the lands of planet holk, none are more well known, infamous, nor recognisable than that of the infamous Goliath, widely regarded as the poster boy for the standard of deadliness. When people think of planet holk, they immediately think of the goliath, as it is probably also the most common form of evolutionary wildlife in comparison to the three others, due to its violent and aggressive behavior which has allowed its species to constantly improve, garner influence, and ultimately rise to something of a pinnacle of the food chain within the wilds of planet holk due to its overwhelming aggression. The goliath is a name which is feared and revered throughout the hearts and minds of many walks of life throughout the universe since the discovery of its existence alongside the other three evolutionary beasts who dominate and rule over the lands and valuable resources of planet holk. Appearance A fully grown adult goliath, even at its weakest stage of evolution, is shown to take on the form of a bipedal beast with a somewhat humanoid character quality, in that it has two arms, two legs, a head, all held together on a torso in the same manner as that of human beings. The primarily bipedal, its elongated arms and posture allow it to move about on all fours if it desires to, something which can provide it greater mobility for certain periods of time. The body of the goliath is shown to be extremely muscular, its skin leathery and tough with a number of spikes, claws, and natural dermal armor plates which make it a natural tank in any question fo battle, by far the most durable of the four evolutionary species on holk in this way. The goliath stands many meters over the heads of even the tallest of humans by comparison, its sheer size giving rise to its enormous and overwhelming threat factor. Like all evolutionaries on the planet holk, the goliaths already extremely large, sturdy, and dense body only serves to grow more powerful, durable, and deadly than ever before as it is permitted to feed upon wildlife and enhance its body to higher stages of evolution, causing it to become that much deadlier and threatening to the human populace and nomads exploring the lands of planet holk. Goliaths have extremely thick hides, something which can be noticed at first glance, and its enormous muscles and claws provide it stunning agility in short bursts. They also develop bioluminescent organs and portions of their skin which can be seen glowing and emitting either faint or intense red light depending on their mood and mindset, their eyes themselves being naturally luminscent organs towards a point of enormous intensity, something which only bolsters the fear factor that these beasts bring with their presence in any setting. Aside from the sheer mass of the behemoth, the goliath is easily the largest and most imposing creature within the ranks of the four different evolutionary monsters whom dwell and inhabit resourceful world that is planet holk, and if permitted to develop to the point where it gains its stage 3 of evolution, the goliath is easily the single tallest form of life on planet holk by several meters, trumping that of any other by a considerable margin, including the behemoth. Behavior As mentioned earlier, the goliath as an extremely aggressive and violent creature, even by the standards of the extremely deadly evolutionary species on planet holk, the goliath holds repute as the single deadliest in the way of its savage behavior which to this day goes without rival. The goliath is extremely destructive, using simple yet effective tactics in order to get to its prey, advancing its own stage of evolution while ripping apart anything that dares get in its way. The goliaths as a species do not hold any real sense of family, loyalty, nor camaraderie, and are focused solely upon reaching their own ghouls of making themselves more powerful through feeding, and vanquishing any intruders from their territory. However, when driven into a corner, the goliath is shown to be cooperative with other members of its species, as well as other forms of wildlife so as to ensure its own survival or reach its own goals more efficiently, once again displaying its frightening intelligence. The goliath is also a genius of making use of its own physical capabilities, and can constantly keep even the most astute and experience of hunters alike on their toes at all times while it is in the immediate area of their vicinity. History The origins of the goliath are mostly unknown, just like that of all other evolutionary species on planet holk due to the fact that humans are intruders on their grounds and haven't had the ample time that is required in order to study and learn about the goliath as a species as of yet. However, it is clear that the goliath is a being which has been permitted to prosper and grow stronger over a period of hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions of years, ascending to the top of its food chain due to its ability to harness the natural phenomenon of evolution in a way that very few other species throughout the known universe have accomplished. In spite of having no real sense of brotherhood, the goliath are a powerful and proud kind of creature within their own social standing, and when they are together they often use their power to bully their way past all obstacles in their path and seize greater hunting grounds, territory, and food. This has allowed them to mate and grow considerably large as a species over the years, hence their status as the most abundant form of evolutionary creature dwelling on planet holk as of yet. The goliaths, thanks to their strength and intelligence have obtained an extremely high standing on planet holk, and are only ever challenged by humans or other species within the evolutionary class, otherwise, they reign in absolute authority over all territory that is occupied by them. Physiology The goliath has developed many different powerful and advantageous biological weapons to its name. These weapons serve as the primary means of attacking and killing their prey, and the way their bodies have changed and developed over the years is such that their status as the tanks of the evolutionary species upon planet holk is cemented and further nailed down by. They have a number of weapons at their disposal, those of which only increase in power, destructive capacity, and abundance as they continue to feed, grow stronger, and advance through the stages of their own adult evolution, becoming true beasts of a bersker fury which consume everything before them and leave nothing but pure, hellish destruction, devastation, and death in their wakes. Of the species that dwell on planet holk, the goliaths easily holds the place of the single most physically powerful, capable of bullying back and even severely injuring other evolutionaries such as the wraith and the kraken with the sheer magnitude of their physical strength. Even a stage 1 goliath can circumvent being bulldozed by the insanely durable behemoth to a considerable extent, while a stage 3 can lift and toss behemoths with considerable ease in the process. Hyper Accelerated Evolution Fire Breath Dermal Armor Trivia Category:Sapient Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Species